runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Barbarian Assault Addicts
Description BAA is a Minigame based clan. Most of clan activity is related to Barbarian Assault minigame. Member-list of the clan can be seen here Barbarian Assault Addicts - memberlist. One of our generals 'Saints 31' said this clan is a family of friends. Recruitment The recruitment thread on Runescape Official Forums is with id number: 93-94-16-57759915 Just enter the number in the "Jump to Thread" text field and click "Go" Quick list of requirements to join this clan: * Three level 5 BA roles. * Three articles of penance clothing. * A successful run through the vouching system. * Good all-round BA play. * A good impression and personality. For more information visit the recruitment thread on runescape official forums. Communication channels Official clan forum site can be found at invisionplus.net Runescape clan chat channel for this clan is B A Addicts. Currently this clan chat is closed for non-members of the clan. Speech of the clan leader - Marco901 Too long we got too much trouble from non-members and ex-members. We have a good thing here and it's worth it. Baa is made up of a bunch of great people that love rs. We are good people. Smart people. And if you don't like it... then you don't have to be here. You can go elsewhere. No longer will we allow the harassment that the leadership team has been made to endure continue. The people who understand what I'm saying "get it". We want to take this clan back to what it was. A clan of friends enjoying the game we love together. And if you don't like it.. get lost lol. It's actually simple. But listen guys. There are a lot of leaders in this clan that work their tails off to make this clan a great place to be. We have allowed too many to have "their say". We need to be true to the principles on which we founded this thing. And ya know what! I think we do a damn good job. I like us! lol. And I am tired of having to defend us all the time. If you aren't happy... You can go! But no longer will you be able to whine and complain. It's gotten way outta hand. We do a great job here of providing a fun, safe, welcoming place. I know we do a good thing. If you don't agree, you don't have to stay. I'm tired of having to put up with naysayers. This is not a democracy. You play by our rules of decency, kindness and respect or leave. It's simple. If you can't play by those simple rules... Find another clan. Does that sound unreasonable? Ya know... We set the direction and tone of this clan. I have discussed all this with our generals, Lunk and Choll. They are in agreement. I have not spoken with Saints 31, however I know he will agree. We our taking back our clan. You are either with us or not. I have set the cc so only ranked members can speak (including smiley's). And we are also going to close down the recruitment thread for a while. If you meet someone you want to join us invite them. You can make a post on the webbie. And we will add them to the list that way. That way we can be sure that recruits understand who we are. We aren't looking for troublemakers that want to pick fights or stir up trouble for fun. I charge all of you to invite only people to join us that share what we believe here. We have grown to that point that we can be picky! We don't need to let just anyone who wants to join in. We need to all take ownership of this clan and be protective of it. Do you guys get my drift? Again... we have a good thing here! We should be proud! Not feel like WE are the ones doing something wrong! No! That time is over! I choose to stand up for what is right and good! And this clan is good! I won't let them tell us differently. If you hear people saying something to the contrary let me know. Let any captain or general know. And we will talk with them personally. If there is an issue we want to hear it. But I feel secure in our principles that what we are doing is right, so as of right now cc is open to all, but only members can talk. We all know what this can and should be. Let's have some fun guys! And here is one more order: be kind. Vouching Points Vouching (voting) is a way of saying "Yeah, i want him/her in the clan". You need 20 vouches to recieve the recruit rank. Depending on the rank of the person who vouches for you, you will recieve a amount of points. The table goes like this: * Recruit - Can not vouch. * Corporal - 1 Vouch. * Sergeant - 2 Vouches. * Lieutenant - 5 Vouches. * Captain - 10 Vouches. * General - 15 Vouches. Once you recieve 20 vouches congratulations, your a full member of BAA. To earn up ranks, you must wait some time and meet more requirements. How to Earn Rank Our clan leader Marco901 decides who should get promotions and demotions, using input from the Captains and Generals. To earn rank you must do the following: * Recruit Rank - Pass the vouching system. * Corporal Rank - Be in the clan for 1 month. Have full penance and four hats. All level 5 roles. * Sergeant Rank - Be in clan for 2 months. Have full penance and all level 5 roles. * Lieutenant Rank - Be in clan for 4 months. Must have Sergeant or Corporal rank. * Captain Rank - Be in clan for 4 months. Must have Sergeant Rank. Must accept responsibilities. * General Rank - Be in clan for 4-6 months. Must have Lieutenant or Captain rank. Must accept major responsibilities. All promotions require you to be friendly, active in our cc and play BA often. Captain/General rank is extremely hard to earn or extremely easy. You must show you can accept responsibilities. You also have to be nice, kind, loyal, well known and show leadership.earn rank you must do the following: * Recruit Rank - Pass the vouching system. * Corporal Rank - Be in the clan for 1 month. Have full penance and four hats. All level 5 roles. * Sergeant Rank - Be in clan for 2 months. Have full penance and four hats. All level 5 roles. * Lieutenant Rank - Be in clan for 4 months. Must have Sergeant or Corporal rank. * Captain Rank - Be in clan for 4 months. Must have Sergeant Rank. Must accept reasponcibilities. * General Rank - Be in clan for 4-6 months. Must have Lieutenant or Captain rank. Must accept major reasponcibilities. Captain/General rank is extreamly hard to earn or extreamly easy. You must show you can accept reasponcibilities. You also have to be nice, kind, loyal, well known and show leadership. Rules and Regulations Coming Soon. Category:ClansCategory:Pay-to-Play clans